


Wondering, Knowing

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Clone, Episode Related, Gen, Kindred Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: What did Danielle, Vlad, and Danny think of the prime clone?





	Wondering, Knowing

Danielle wondered.

She had been different from the other clones. Vlad had known this, sent her to dig into Danny though his humanity, not fight like a ghost, like her brothers had.

Would he have been like her?

Thinking, wondering, an independent being?

Dani was Dani. She was more than just a clone.

He was a copy of Danny. But then, so was she.

Could the prime clone have been something different, or would be have been the same? A her, or a brother?

She didn’t know, but sometimes, when she was drifting off to sleep on a roof slippery from rain and wishing for a brotherly hug, she wondered.

_______

Vlad knew.

He knew that the prime clone would have been Daniel, and yet not Daniel. The prime clone would have been obedient, yet clever. Capable of thinking, but also willing to do anything Vlad asked.

A perfect son, by his definition. Far enough to not want to break away, but close enough that it was worth creating in the first place. There was a fire in Daniel that Vlad wanted to capture. He’d either burned it out or blazed it too widely in the others.

Danielle had been the closest, but in the worst way.

She inherited Daniel’s stubbornness and childish nature.

The clone would have been better.

________

Danny didn’t think about it.

He didn’t want to.

He couldn’t think of the fact that the clone was a living being, a living being that was essentially himself, yet not. Was it murder, if it should never have existed in the first place?

Danny was good at compartmentalizing now, pushing down unpleasant things and thoughts and images.

Watching himself die a slow, oozing, dripping death was now one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short request from years ago on tumblr I stumbled across again and liked so figured I'd throw up over here.


End file.
